<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a clear midnight by marquelict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828694">a clear midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquelict/pseuds/marquelict'>marquelict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fireflies, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquelict/pseuds/marquelict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny keeps asking Luna wear she goes at night and Luna drags her to a field and the field just lights up with fireflies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a clear midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.” — Oscar Wilde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night carried fistfuls of silence in its dark grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had sunk on the horizon, disappearing into the depths of the earth, and the fields that stretched far and wide outside Cardshire Cottage were littered with dormant fireflies. Little beetles that hovered over stalks of wheat and bunches of daisies and towering sunflowers and would soon light the night in a warm glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the window of the cottage, Luna pressed her hands against the cool glass and peered outside. A smile played on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny!” she called out. “Come here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend’s head peaked out from the makeshift kitchen. She’d been spelling the freshly washed dishes into their respective cabinets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna grinned. “Grab a glass jar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Ginny asked, confused, her brows furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep asking where I disappear to at night,” Luna said brightly. “I think I might as well show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s head withdrew back into the kitchen. A few moments passed — along with the sound of her rummaging around through different cabinets — until she reappeared, a glass jar in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now will you show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, biting her lip in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved this time of night, when the world sat still and people were still settling themselves into bed. She loved escaping into the vast field and capturing the glowing fireflies in jars and then releasing them, waving goodbye as they took to the air once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On nights when Ginny stayed late at Quidditch practice, Luna was out in the field. On nights when Ginny read — she thoroughly enjoyed muggle mystery novels — sitting down in one of the ratty armchairs, Luna was out in the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women left the house, Ginny’s hand in Luna’s as she led her toward the field. It was still dark. Still dormant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand me the jar,” Luna whispered, her voice soft and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny placed it in Luna’s open hand and watched, intrigued and curious. She’d been asking about Luna’s mysterious trips into the night for days now. Ever since she’d returned home early from Quidditch practice and found the cottage empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief wind rippled through the field, tousling both of the women’s hair and passing through their light, evening clothes. As if triggered by the changing in the atmosphere, a steady hum filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, then all at once, the entire field lit up. Thousands upon thousands of fireflies hung above the field, dancing in the night air as they wizzed to and fro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Luna, Ginny’s lips parted in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireflies,” she breathed out. “This is where you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “They started appearing a few weeks ago. I came outside one night to hang up the laundry and they were just… like a blanket over the field.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? They’re beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were away the first night,” Luna explained. “And then it became this magnificent secret that I wanted to keep. But you were so interested and some secrets are better shared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Luna uncapped the jar with wandless magic and held it out to the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unsuspecting firefly came toward it, curious and reckless and unprepared for whatever Luna had in store. As it entered the jar, fluttering about in the glass, Luna unlatched her hand from Ginny’s, grabbed the floating lid, and carefully covered the jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do with them at the end of the night?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ginny, overcome with softness and love for her girlfriend, pulled Luna close. She placed a delicate hand on Luna’s cheek, brushing a thumb against her soft skin, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Luna melted into it, her body falling closer to Ginny’s, as if she’d been pulled to her by some cosmic force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna fell away at last with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One isn’t nearly enough,” she said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Ginny standing there, breathless from their kiss, Luna tore into the field. She ran with purpose, her legs carrying her far and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fireflies separated to let her pass, falling to the side like the parting of the Red Sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ginny, who’d been on the Holyhead Harpies team for years and attended practice every week, was just as fast on her feet. She raced after Luna, catching up to her girlfriend in the span of seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think you can outrun me?” Ginny teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna giggled, her smile rising. “I think the fireflies sure can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although the fireflies would surely outrun (or rather, outfly) Ginny, the two decided to set up a race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna, with her jar and singular firefly, took a seat on the outskirts of the field. Ginny rolled up her sleeves and ditched her flats to go barefoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Luna asked, her hand on the lid of the jar, prepared to unscrew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ginny replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna grinned. “On three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to unscrew the lid, slowly, casting a direction spell on the beetle inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lid was almost off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna removed the lid and the firefly rose. Ginny began to run, her feet pounding against the ground, wet soil sticking to the bottom of her feet. The firefly raced after her, a glowing ball of purple so that Luna could make it out among the thousand yellow lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind rushed through Ginny as she ran through the field, through the stalks of wheat and past the thousands of other fireflies who watched on with just as much fervor as Luna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run, Ginny!” Luna shouted, cupping both hands around her mouth. “I believe in you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny glanced back with a grin, not stopping pace for even a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, the firefly was quicker. It shot through the air, barreling in front of Ginny at breakneck speed. It completely devoured the race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Ginny came to a stop, her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna went after her, though not as fast as Ginny had run. When she reached her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and steadied her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost,” Ginny pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna pressed a kiss to Ginny’s temple. “But you did so good,” she said, gushing. “I doubt anyone else could do half as good as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny removed her hands from her knees and stood, leaning into Luna’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luna said, taking Ginny’s face in her hands. “I’m saying that because it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she placed a kiss on Ginny’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else could do that. Not Harry when he dated her. Not the girlfriend Ginny had had before Luna. No one but Luna was allowed to do that. And Ginny absolutely melted at her touch, at the lightness of her kisses in the darkness of the field, but also at the heat of her kisses when they were in bed and Luna’s hand caressed the curve of her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Ginny said, her breath ghosting against Luna’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled. “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>